


Misfortune and Timmy Poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Fairly OddParents, Little Misfortune (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I wrote about Misfortune Ramirez Hernandez and Timmy Turner.
Kudos: 1





	Misfortune and Timmy Poem

Misfortune and Timmy were average children but they are special

Misfortune wears a pink beret while Timmy wears a pink hat

They befriend magical creatures that helped him overcome

They are both neglected and abused by their parents

Misfortune has dark brown hair while Timmy has brown hair

They are cheerful, outgoing and kind hearted

But Vicky and Mr. Crocker selfishly started

I swear if any one of them hurt Timmy and touch the hair of Misfortune's precious head

I will punch them in the face and make them cry for mercy until they're dead

Plus they're brave, smart, kind, strong and most of all they're not gonna get boss around by bullies and monsters

Hope Misfortune and Timmy fixed their broken hearts

Patch it up from the beloved start

The End


End file.
